Halfway Up To Heaven
by endless dreams
Summary: Just stuff. the first chap. is boring though. really, it is. i derno about the rest....


Chapter 1  
  
  
  
"Dude, Tailor! Hurry up!" Tailor Braxton hurried down the marble staircase and met up with her twin sister, Nikki. "Sorry," Tailor said breathlessly. "I was just checking on my Firebolt." Nikki rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Honostly! You would think your Firebolt would depend on your life." her voice trailed on as she started towards the Great Hall for dinner. Tailor followed behind her. "So, what's our first class this morning?" Tailor asked, as they took their usual seats at the Gryffindor table next to their best friends Samantha Kirtland and Alexa Anderson. Nikki didn't reply. Tailor looked at her sister, and followed her gaze. She was staring at the famous Harry Potter, who was immersed in a deep conversation with the top student, Hermione Granger. Tailor waved her hand in front of Nikki, which snapped her attention back to her. "Wh-what?" "What's our first class?" "It's Herbology with the Hufflepuffs," Alexa said, as she shoved a forkful of scrambled egg into her mouth. "Why do we always have that with the Hufflepuffs?" Samantha asked, sip of her orange juice out of her mug. Tailor shrugged and bit into her bacon. Suddenly, there was a loud rustle of wings and owls soared into the Great Hall through the opened windows and one small brown owl landed in front of Nikki. "What the-" Nikki commented, as she untied the rectangular package from the owl's legs. As soon as the parcel was untied, the owl fluffed up its wings and soared off to the owlery. But Tailor, Nikki, Alexa, and Samantha paid no attention to it, as they were staring at the brown package. "What is it?" Tailor asked, "Open it!" Nikki nodded and, with trembling hands, untied the strings that held the package together. Slowly, the gift began to form itself. Nikki, hurriedly ripped the paper off and held up a thick book titled, The Dark Forces and Evil. "A book?" Samantha said, disbelievingly. "Why would anybody want to give you a book?" Alexa said, disgusted. However, Nikki was looking at the book carefully. Why would anybody give her a book? It was kind of strange... Nikki flipped the book open and inside there were different names of evil feinds. Lord Voldemort was the first one listed. She turned the pages and soon, there was a whole biography of the people who were listed on the front pages. Tailor tapped her sister on the shoulder and said, "Nikki! Time to go to the greenhouse!" Nikki nodded and said, "Give me a minute." Tailor sighed and said, "Alright. But hurry up." And with that, Alexa, Tailor, and Samantha turned and left to their first class. Nikki, however, got up from her chair and walked over to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "Uh, hi guys," Nikki said. She looked at Harry, and felt a blush creep up her neck. "Uh-um, I need to speak to Hermione, "Nikki stuttered. Hermione looked at her awkwardly, but said, "Okay. Come on, let's talk about it while we walk to the greenhouse." Nikki nodded and the four of them walked towards the grounds. Harry looked at Nikki, and asked, "So, what's up?" "Uh, this morning at breakfast, I got this book-somebody sent it to me, but I don't know who," Nikki, handed the book to the top student, who flipped through the pages, looking at them interestedly. Finally, Hermione shut the book with a snap and shrugged. "I don't know who it's from. Sorry. Come on Harry, Ron, let's go." And with that, they hurried across the grounds, leaving Nikki behind. Nikki stared at her. What just happened? It was like a whole different Hermione had taken over her-really suddenly. Oh well, Nikki thought, as she headed towards the greenhouse. She glared at Hermione who put her arms around Harry's shoulders, and started to twist his hair lovingly. Nikki felt a surge of jealousy course through her body as she watched the sickening couple. She couldn't take it any longer. With a burst of speed, she rushed past them and ran into the greenhouse 3 door. Fumbling with the doorknob, she finally opened the door, and ran inside. Harry, Hermione, and Ron stared after her. 


End file.
